The aim of this study is to determine the efficacy of adriamycin therapy for the treatment of advanced mycosis fungoides. Adriamycin, in a dosage of 60 mg/m2 IV given at three weekly intervals has been given to eight patients up to this time. Seven patients are evaluable and there has been one complete response, 4 partial responses and two failures. Median duration response has been 11 weeks and duration of response for the patient with complete remission has been 32 weeks. Toxicity has been mild and only mild myelosuppression encountered. It therefore appears that adriamycin is effective in the treatment of mycosis fungoides in an advanced state, and studies are continuing.